Unjealous?
by Alexxx100
Summary: After three years in Just my story, (which I haven't still finished) A future one shot, The one where Annabeth challenges Percy to find out who is the jealous type and who isn't? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own anything.**

 ** **Annabeth****

" Thanks! That would be all for us," I hand back the menu to the waitress.

" Yes miss," She nods and heads back to the kitchen.

" Annabeth," The person sitting across me, that is, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson says. " Why are you shooting daggers with your eyes at the poor waitress?"

 _The Audacity._

" Damn it, Percy Jackson, how do you not know?" I yell keeping my voice low.

Percy and I have been dating for the past three years. We moved in a bigger house. We are out today, at Barron's Bar plus Restaurant. Our friend, Rachel watches over Perrie(Percy's daughter, she's 9 now) when we are out.

" What do you mean, my dear?" Percy says in his most soothing voice, which still gives me butterflies in my stomach.

" That," I nod towards the waitress who just collected our order. " That girl. She was-,"

" What did she do?" He asks looking back at her.

" Don't look there," I warn.

He jerks his head back towards me.

" She was totally- totally flirting with you," I say venting out my anger. " I saw it. She totally slipped you her number and you, you didn't even notice."

" Wait," Percy laughs. " You mean this slip of paper?" He holds a thin slip of paper in between his index and middle finger and flings in away.

" Uhhh...," I watch with an amused expression.

" Why would I look at her, when the most beautiful girl of the universe sits in front of me?" I blush when he says that.

" I love you," I say grabbing his hand and lean over to press my lips to his. It feels like our first kiss, that day when he kissed me and told me that he loved me, I can still feel that.

" I love you more," He squeezes my hand, and responds to the kiss, pushing his soft lips against mine. " And only you. I've got eyes only for you, my love."

" I was just-,"

" Whoa! I just realized. Admit it, Chase. You were jealous," Percy says with a smug expression.

" Wha- Wh- what?"

" Yes you were," He smirks.

" No," I force." I wasn't. I was just-"

" Jealous?" Percy questions.

" Fiiiiiine," I confess." Yes, I was. I hate when other women hit on my man."

" I still can't believe it," He starts laughing.

The waitress returns with our food.

" Thank you so much," Percy says extra sweetly, looking at the girl and smiling so wide.

" N-no pr-problem sir," She blushes. " Please visit back so-soon." She says specifically to him, nods to me after 8 seconds and adds, " you too madam."

" Of course, we love coming here," Percy says in manner that makes her face flush. She hurries back to the counter.

" I hate you," I literally fold my cloth napkin like a ball and throw it at him. " You did that on purpose. And, look now she completely has a crush on you."

" I- uh-," He can't stop laughing at me. " But, I love you."

" I still hate you."

" I wanted to see your face. Your expressions," He is still laughing. " That was worth it. Plus, you love me too much to hate me."

" Why do I find myself agreeing to that?" I throw up my hands in exasperation.

" Cause you love me and I love you."

" Whatever, you talking like, I am the only one who gets jealous. You are the same," I dig into my food.

" Me?" Percy looks at me like I am a fool. " and jealous? That's funny."

" It's not," I sip my sprite.

" It sure is," Percy is almost half done with his noodles. " I don't get jealous. I am totally the Unjealous type."

" Unjealous? Huh?" I ponder over the thought for a moment.

" That's true."

" No, I don't. I don't think so, I am sure you'll get jealous too."

" Nope," He says with temerity. " I don't get jealous."

" Okay, then prove it," I finish my food, wait for him to do his and rise on my feet. Percy follows suit. We pay at the counter and I make my way towards the bar, with Percy following on my tip-toes.

" What are we exactly doing?" Percy asks as we reach inside.

" Nothing just, checking who gets more jealous, you or me?" I say smirking to myself.

" Whoa! So, you are already at -1, are you sure you want to do this?"

" Scared already?"

" Wh-what?" He makes an absurd face. " Not at all. Let's do this, just remember you are already losing."

" I kind of know that," I turn to him. " I don't need you rubbing it in my face again and again."

" But, I am gonna tease you forever for this, " He says looking in my eyes. " since you'll be losing."

" Hmmm," I turn around and lead the way. " We'll see about that."

For a moment, I wonder if I am being too puerile? I brush the thought away thinking it is okay to be that way sometimes.

" So, who goes first?" I ask my 27 year old boyfriend. I look around the bar, there's about 10 seats empty. The booths are all full.

" What does that mean?"

" I mean," I say slowly," one of us goes and the other watches from a distance."

" Let's just both go together," Percy says sagaciously.

" Naah," I shake my head. " I wanna see your face and expressions when it happens."

" Fine," He gives in. " But, I am warning you the result won't at all be what you are expecting."

" Kay, " I roll my eyes and indicate him that I go first.

He shrugs and falls back in pace, and sits on an empty stool.

I walk forward and take my place on an chair, between two guys. I try my best to look as pretty and sexy as possible. I order a light drink.

" Wait," the guy to my left speaks up.

" Yes?" I delicately look at him, making my don't care expression, trying to make it not to obvious.

" Let me buy that for you, can I?"

" Sure," I smile at the guy and glance at Percy, through the peripheral of my eye. He is just sitting there, calm and peaceful.

" I am Adam Ben Davis," The guy jerks me out of my thoughts.

" Hello Adam Ben Davis. I am Annabeth Chase," I say sweetly.

" So, what do you do?" He asks me.

" I teach," I say purposefully, brushing my hand lightly against Adam's. My eyes travel to Percy, to see his expression. But, damn the guy. He hasn't changed expressions. " And you?"

" I am a business man," Adam says brightly. He hands me my drink and takes one for his own self.

I engage Adam in a conversation, casually glancing at Percy now and then, whose expression hasn't still changed. He is still so calm and not mad at all. In fact, he is smiling which reminds me of how stupid I am being.

" Do you wanna umm... pool?" Adam points behind me. I look back to see he is asking me to go and play pool with him. To be honest, I am really good at it. An idea strikes my mind and, for today I have never played it before.

" But, I...," I pause. " I have never ummm..."

" You've never played it before?" Adam finishes for me.

" Yeah umm," I admit pretending to be embarrassed.

" Well, then let me teach you?" Adam asks.

" Cool," I grip my drink tightly before gulping it down and leap to my feet.

I make sure we chose a table which gives me a clear view of my boyfriend. As of now, he hasn't even flinched, not even once. He looks at me smiling again. Now I do feel like a dumb fool. Maybe he was right. Maybe he is the unjealous types and I am the jealous psycho.

Anyhow, I decide to go forward and make another attempt.

Adam picks up a cue stick and shows it to me like he would teach a kid, " This is the cue stick, and those are the pool balls."

I nod slightly. He explains me the rules and I pretend to be very interested in his talk and look at Percy, who is the least bothered, busy in a call, probably checking up on Perrie.

We start the game, Adam goes first. I am really frustrated at this point.

I look at Percy and he is looking directly at me, which makes my face flush.

" Let me show you how to do it," Adam walks forward and stands behind me, he places his arm over mine on the cue stick and bends with me and hits the ball. My head shoots up to look at Percy and I only see him shaking his head.

" Fine, I get it," I yell irked. I get it. He doesn't get jealous. I look at him and there comes the smirk.

" Huh?" Adam says kind of shocked.

" I am sorry, I wasted your time," I apologise to him profusely and beg him to not hate me for what I did.

" That's ok," Adam says nonchalantly. " I was trying to get my mind of someone else too."

" Who?" I say curiously, relieved that I won't be bearing the guilt of leading some one on.

" There," He points to a girl sitting with a guy in a booth, they are holding hands.

" You love her?"

" Kinda," He shrugs and walks away.

I apologise to him again and move along, only to find Perseus not alone.

" Honey, let me buy you a drink," A girl is clinging to him.

" I don't drink," Percy says bluntly.

" Comme on," That girl presses and pushes him back playfully.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? CAN'T SHE SEE HE IS NOT INTERESTED.

She keeps forcing him to get a drink, while he keeps refusing and I can't even watch. This makes my blood boil.

" Lady," I rush forward so fast, that I barely register. " Do you not see he ain't interested?"

" Beth," Percy grins again. It's clear who won and who lost.

" Who are you?" The girl scoffs.

" Do you mind leaving me and my girlfriend alone?" Percy says sweetly.

Damn it. How does he even do that? Being so sweet all the time and I hate this girl.

" Oh," Her face falls and she leaves.

" Let's go home," I surrender to him.

" Do you mind waiting in the car, dear? I need to use the washroom," Percy gives me the car keys.

" Okay," I nod and shrug before stepping out.

 **Adam Ben Davis**

I decided to go home, was it not painful enough to be friends with Lucy, I also happened to see her with her boyfriend today. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I need to go home and take a long nap.

I was just done washing my hands, when the washroom door jerked open with a bang.

To be honest, I was startled and my heart jumped in my chest.

I awaited my fate, getting all bad ideas at once when a guy walked in. He was wearing a white shirt, and black worn out jeans. His eyes were see green and jawline so perfect, I couldn't even imagine to have.

I gulped as he walked straight towards me. I remember him now. Its that guy, whom the Annabeth girl kept looking at. The one girls were throwing themselves at.

I stared at him. He stood right in front of me and blocked my way.

" Dude-," I started.

" Don't you dude me," He punched the wall right next to me leaving a tiny crack there, alarming me with his actions, again. " We have a problem here."

" No no there's no pro-," I try to defend myself.

" Sure there is," He grabs my collar and lifts me up a little in the air.

" Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" I exclaim. " Let go."

" But who are you?" I say desperate for explanation.

" That's my girl," He clenches his jaw. " Nobody. I repeat nobody. Except me touches her."

" Sir, please," I plead. " You are getting me wrong."

" No I am not. I got perfect eyesight."

" Of course, I mean-," I try to say sorry, but the guy won't let me talk.

" Don't you dare go near her ever again," He lifts me higher and growls.

" Yes sir," I say thinking its better to agree to him than getting punched.

" That's better and I hope I was clear enough?" He drops me down. I fall down on my behind.

" Yes sir, Crystal clear," I say as he retreats back a little.

" Good, so when will I see you near her again?" He bends down next to me.

" Never, never sir," I say rubbing my behind.

" Great to hear," He pats my cheek and goes away.

To say I had a bad day was an understatement.

 **Annabeth**

I unlock the car and wait for Percy to show up. I am so embarrassed. I suck. He'll hate me forever. Why am I like this?

" I am sorry, you had to wait love," Percy gets in the pillion seat. " There was a line in the loo."

" Do you hate me now?" I do not meet eyes with him out of discomfort and lean down to pull out his seat belt.

" No," He puts his hand on my chin and lifts my face up. " I'll always love you. When I fell in love with you, I fell for all of you. Not just your mature side, your childish side, and your emotional side. Childish side reminds me we have a daughter waiting at home."

" I am sorry," I say as tears stream in my eyes.

" Don't cry baby," He says wiping the tears away.

" I- I love you too," I manage. " Forever."

" Yeah," He kisses me. " Me too."

" But, I won," He says as I pull back. " I am gonna tease you forever for this."

" Whatever," I say.

" Ain't I unjealous types? You've got to agree no-,"

I cut him off by kissing him again.

 **A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. Thank you so much. I wanted to update the status of " Just My Story ", well umm... I won't be able to update it for about 2 more months. Please bear with me. I am not abandoning the story. I will be updating it, just after about 15th of November. Thank you so much, if you are reading this and decide to wait for the story to come back.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one at least.**

 **Thanks :)**


End file.
